Midnight Sun: The Ties That Bind Us
by TyroAkira
Summary: I have no way to explain this to you, nor do I even know how I could, but now here I am in the universe of Trigun. Strange right? Well, I'm just glad I actually have a chance at life now. I finally found my meaning, even if it's in the most unlikely of places. VashxOC Rated M for language and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Midnight Sun**

**(A/N): Hey guys! I just started watching Trigun and instantly found myself addicted. So! I came up with this. Enjoy it or die! Just kidding, hey this world is made of love and peace! Allons-y!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun. Just my OC's.**

* * *

I sighed. I had really no way to explain this, nor did I have any idea how it happened. Yet here I was, sipping some kind of orange juice in a strange _saloon_ thing that seemed way too familiar to be coincidence.

Even stranger was what happened to my ears. My ears were like a cat's now, with dark grey fur covering them. I had also found a strange white gem-thingy with a thin blue line spiraling down to the bottom. It was attached to a small silver chain around my neck when I first woke up in the desert. I didn't feel ready to think about what I had gone through to get here.

Not yet.

I had my new appendages flat against my head so as not to attract unnecessary attention. As I sipped at my drink, I overheard the two men behind me begin a conversation when the door opened. I didn't try to lift my head to the new comer, instead placing it on the table with an un-amused expression on my face. Because really, I just wasn't amused. I heard footsteps heading my way but I remained silent. Next I heard the seat next to me getting pulled out before whoever it was sat down. The bartender walked over and I tuned the exchange out for a second as I thought irritably _'Why right next to me? There's a seat right over there!'_

I turned to glare at the stranger but when my gaze landed on him… I started internally screaming. Can you guess who it was? It turned out to be none other than Vash the Stampede! He didn't _seem_ to notice my staring (My glare had immediately dissipated on sight) but I knew better. I studied him carefully. I mean who knows? I might never see him again.

…

Nah, I'm gonna stalk him. More fun that way.

He looked exactly like the anime portrayed him, except it didn't do his looks justice. His hair was just as spiky as it was in the show, and I couldn't see his eyes because his glasses were in the way. He sipped at his drink calmly while I studied his features. It was then I wondered if he would try to "Womanize" me. I huffed out a laugh. Nah, he wouldn't try it on me, I'm not one of those big busted babes he tries to peek at. I had completely ignored the other people in the _saloon _(I need to practice my speech while I'm here, I would rather call it a bar but…) I was turning back to my drink when I heard the kinda sleazy looking dudes behind me talking about Vash.

"Vash the Stampede?" A hefty sounding guy asked.

A creepy sounding dude responded.

"That's right, he's the man with the sixty billion double-dollars on his head, they say he showed up in danking town (Is that what he said?) recently. Made quite a mess I hear!"

The gruffer voiced man spoke up again.

"Yeah, so what happened?"

"Hehe, the whole town got zapped. Mountains of corpses-"

I tried not to glance at Vash as they continued. It was then I realized I was actually in the first episode. That means… '_Well shit man, I just arrived! Now I'm going to be in a shoot out, not fair!'_ In the corner of my eye I saw him lower his drink away from his face as the bar tender walked out, trash in hand. I tried to discreetly hide behind the blonde as I heard the large man start fleeing from the building.

I think Vash noticed me, but I didn't care too much at that point. He's going to be my shield whether he likes it or not!

The creepy dudes behind me drew their guns, but not a few seconds later a huge boomerang sliced the building clean in half. Luckily I was too short for it to get too close to my head, but I ducked anyways. Gunshots rang out and I could hear them all around me. I almost panicked but since I wasn't getting hit I decided to at least try to remain calm. I covered my head with my hands as I watched Vash finish his drink while holding up the sign. He seemed perfectly calm.

A little too calm.

The sound of bullets hitting and destroying everything but us really freaked me out but I stamped it down so I could freak out later. Finally the gunshots ceased and the dust and debris cleared away. I heard a few gasps from the men outside what was left of the building as they saw the sign fall from Vash's hands to the ground. The man placed his now finished drink on the table and stood up, turning to face the-Holy shit how many pounds does that guy weigh!? I knew my face changed from tense to WTF!?

I then thought in the most demented corner of my mind _'I bet you have lovely nipples!'_

I gagged.

Vash pushed his glasses up with his secretly mechanical arm as the extremely large boomerang flew over his head and back into the ridiculously large mans also mechanical arm.

The big dude grinned. "So I finally found you."

Vash remained silent as he pulled his gun from its holster. The blonde aimed the weapon at the gang, and gunshots rang out.

* * *

As I walked up the cliff, near the town I recall being Felnarl town, I found myself laughing over and over again at what had just transpired.

* * *

_Vash raised his gun and took aim and I found myself stifling giggles at what I knew would occur. He pulled the trigger._

_Nothing._

_He pulled it twice more before he opened it, the sight making him realize that he had no bullets. His expression nearly killed me. I finally couldn't hold it and burst out laughing as he tried to subtly scoot away. In between giggles I calmed down enough to shout "RUN BOY!" before bullets sprayed the ground around his feet and he began to flee._

_ Luckily for me nobody seemed to notice my presence and they ran off after him. _

_I kept on laughing because I kept on replaying the scene again and again until I fell of my chair. As I lay on the ground I found myself calming down enough to follow their footsteps in search of a certain blonde man._

* * *

I sighed in contentment as I continued up. I always have loved the first episode. I found my new ears starting to ache, so a let them up for the world to see. I felt instantly better and found I could hear everything so much more clearly, like someone just took off headphones that were blasting rave music into my ears. It was wonderful being able to hear like this. I heard voices up ahead, and I could smell them too. The wind was in my favor. I could smell Vash, his smell was strange. It was like gunpowder, but something else was there. I just couldn't name it.

Then I smelled donuts, pudding, blood, and sweat. I instantly knew who had arrived. Meryl and Millie. I smiled. I thought Meryl was kind of a bitch sometimes, but Millie was just awesome sauce. The big dude though, I wasn't going to enjoy this. Oh, a new scent is near. Smells like… Avocado? Ew. I think I know where the blood is coming from, the guy who got hit by the boomerang.

Suddenly, I felt and heard a large explosion, followed by a lot of shouting. I picked up my pace until I was jogging up the cliff. A few moments later I found I didn't need to run any further because I could see the trio coming my way. Vash had a box of donuts in his hand and he was happily munching away as the two women were riding down alongside him. (Technically it was him running alongside them, but who cares?) I could tell Meryl was getting annoyed because she kept trying to take the box away from the blonde male with an annoyed expression on her face as she half told half yelled what they were doing there. I saw Vash spot me, his expression changed from smiling to curious as I came into view. I smiled at him, causing him to grin back. "Hi there!" He called out. "Heyo!" I greeted. They got closer, so I started jogging alongside them as they passed me much to the two female's confusion.

I was way shorter than the blonde, but I found that I was still able to keep pace alongside them despite his extremely long legs. He turned to face me as Meryl stole the box back again, the curious expression still on his features. "So why are you here?" He asked. I took a moment to ponder the question, looking to the sky like it would give me an answer. I shrugged. "I have no idea. But I think I have to follow you around for a while, my gut tells me so." Right then my stomach growled. I was lagging behind him a little, so picked up the pace and pointed to my stomach with a grin on my face. "See? Told ya! It speaks to me!" I looked to the box that seemed to magically appear in his hands. "Hey, can I have one?" He nodded. "Sure!" As I reached inside Meryl seemed to grow even more irritated. The woman reached over and tried to take the box away but Vash was prepared and moved it away from her as she continued her speech. As she got to the twenty-four hours part, Vash cried out in horror "Twenty four hours!?" and came to a halt. Meryl looked over her shoulder in confusion. "What's wrong?" The blonde looked away with an expression I can only describe as nervous. I was surprised she didn't get it right then and there, opting instead to give him ten bucks and the Thomas (?) to warn the town's people.

I face-palmed.

Really, you would think she would notice this stuff!

Vash agreed and the two women rode off back to the site, leaving me and him alone. I turned to face the male. "So, shall we go?" Vash nodded, but pointed to my head. "Sure, but first may I ask… What are those?" I reached up to pat my head when I remembered I_ hadn't_ remembered to put my ears back down. I cried out in horror. The blonde seemed taken aback by my reaction as he put his hands in front of him as he leaned away. I covered my ears with my hands as I backed away, my body slightly hunched over. 'SHIT SHIT SHIT-' was the one word that repeated in my head. 'He wasn't supposed to see that!' I suppose I wasn't ready to admit to myself I had these new appendages either, so this was a major overload. I felt arms wrap around me, much to my surprise and I looked up to find him smiling kindly down at me. I looked away in shame. Now I felt bad about my reaction. I moved my hands away from my ears, which were now positioned exactly how I felt. Hmm, I could use this to express myself. Cool.

I muttered a soft "Sorry." before backing away. Vash let his arms fall and he let the subject drop as I fixed my ears under my golden brown hair. I guess it was bronze, but people kept getting me mixed up. I shook the thought out of my head and quickly climbed into the saddle of the strange creature. Luckily I knew how to ride horses, so how hard could this be? Vash climbed up behind me.

Ok, looks like we are going to find out…

* * *

**(A/N): Well that's all for today folks! Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review! I love those! Oh, and my first chapter ever with 2,060 words. I'm so happy! Goodbye and have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 2

I had to admit, we probably looked ridiculous riding into the area like we did but I didn't really care. I just wanted to get this over with so I could have some time to think. As Vash got their attention (by flailing around and shouting at them, like they could help), the gang raised their guns to fire at us. AI heard a gunshot fire and I swear I saw a bullet pass my cheek. Not second later more shots were fired and Vash quickly jumped off the Tomas, throwing a knife to cut the ropes holding the two women. Good thing too, because then the line of fire wouldn't be directed at me and the beasty! I steered the Tomas to the right, trying to urge it to the other side but found it wouldn't listen to me. My eyes widened in horror.

"Oh SHIT!"

I grabbed the reins and tried with all my might for it to stop, but to no avail. I growled. "Slow the fuck down, you hear me!? SLOW DOWN!" I gave one harsh tug to the reins, which seemed to do the trick as it halted to a stop. The good part was it stopped. The bad part was I got flung off and ended up skidding across the ground before I hit a large rock. Funny thing is, when I came to a halt I saw a man trying to sneak away when the Ruth dude turned around and asked him where he was going. "To the potty sir!" I cracked up. Ruth whipped around and shot at the man, which ended up forcing Vash to abandon the meat shield and scurry comically up the jagged hill.

I heard someone speaking, and unconsciously lifted my ears to listen to what they were saying until my vision cleared more.

"He did save our lives!" I knew it was Millie speaking.

"Pretty pathetic hero if you ask me." Obviously Meryl. Only she could say such a mean thing about a such a nice guy.

I lifted my head indignantly.

"We didn't have to come back you know!"

Both women simultaneously went "Huh?" and turn to my general direction. But they were looking for someone standing up, not laying on the ground. I felt a tick mark grow on my forehead. "Down here." They looked down and spotted me, much to their surprise. Millie looked at me curiously. "Why are you on the ground?" I growled as I turned to face Meryl. "Screw your Tomas!" Meryl seemed taken aback by my outburst, but laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head. Shaking my head to clear the dizziness, I jumped up as I heard the big dude growl. "Corner him!" I dashed up the ledge closest to me in search of the blonde man.

I found him standing on the cliff side, as I watched from a distance. I was kind of diagonal from where Vash stood as the men cornered him. My heightened hearing could pick up what they were saying, but I found it didn't really matter to me since I knew what would happen. Still, I worried for the blonde.

"Well Vash, it's time to choose the way to die. Boomerang or do a suicide dive off a cliff?" Big dude asked mockingly.

"Suicide?"

Vash turned around calmly, smiling when he spoke.

"To tell you the truth, I disapprove of suicide more than anything."

The big dude smirked. "Boomerang it is!"

The fa- I mean, big boned man readied his boomerang as I watched intently from the side lines. Vash didn't even flinch as he pulled his mechanical arm back. He just smiled calmly. Then he threw the boomerang at an alarming speed, but Vash just jumped right over it. The big dude was shocked. "What!?" The blonde did his spiny thing before he landed on the big man's hand that he had used to shield his face from Vash's boots. Vash scurried down, and when he landed I could see the smug kitty face he sported so well. "Dangerous toys are fun, but you could get hurt!" He slammed a screw deeper into the metal, running off before the bigger man could retaliate. Not that he could have. "You bastard!" Was the last thing he said before he started getting his shoulders dislocated.

As I watched, my ears were pushed back flat against my skull, my eyes were wide with disturbance. It looked something like this I think: O.o

I found this sight more disturbing in reality than "_DON'T HUG ME I'M SCARED"_ a video a friend showed me on youtube. My eye twitched. Ok, maybe not _that _bad…. But this sight still freaked me out!

"H-he, he got the boss!" "That guy isn't human!" Simultaneous screams snapped me out of my stupor. 'They don't know how right they are.' I thought sadly.

"Now you there! You better watch out!"

His voice made me jump.

"What for?"

Not even half a second later the boomerang smashed into him, leaving a bloody mess underneath. I laughed. He deserved it; he was going to have the gang rape Millie and Meryl! I laughed again when he gave a cheesy thumbs up towards the insurance girls not a few feet away from me. "Well! Did I work of the donuts and ten double dollars?" Meryl gasped as Vash started laughing. Oh God, that laugh! I started cracking up too, I love his laugh, it was just so fucking CUTE! Meryl sweat dropped. "It can't be him, there's no way!" Then the explosives started doing their job, much to our horror. As I watched a huge chunk of the cliff fall, I must have looked like I just saw two girls one cup. NEVER WATCH THAT, I HAVEN'T AND NEVER WILL. JUST DON'T DO IT!

As it hit the ground far below, I let out a huff of air I didn't know I had been holding. _'This… I just better… start… leaving… Yeah…'_

I had been following Vash for a while, and he hadn't said a word to me the whole time. I was starting to think he forgot about me when he suddenly stopped. "Why are you following me?" I opened my mouth to utter a questioning "Huh?" The blonde turned to face me, his glasses covering his eyes. "Why are you following me?" He repeated. I frowned. "I told you why when we were running down the cliff." He raised his eyebrows. "No you didn't." I growled. "Yes I did!" He grew more insistent. "No you didn't!" "Yes I-" I cut myself off, pinching the bridge of my nose in annoyance. "Since you don't remember, I will tell you again and clarify some things." The blonde nodded in acceptance and waited for my answer. I sighed. "I told you I felt like I had to follow you, my gut told me so. I then asked you for a donut." Vash nodded. "I remember that!" I raised an eyebrow. "That's a weird thing to remember." He shrugged his shoulders indifferently. I continued my speech. "I also need to follow you because you're probably the only person I can trust on this planet and… I'm looking for someone." Vash's gaze snapped up to my face. "My friend… I need to find her; I _know _she's here somewhere. I just… don't know where to start."

Vash's glasses had slipped down to the point where I could see his eyes now. They shone with a burning curiosity that I internally found adorable. Not that I would say it aloud but…

The blondes eyes started to tear up, sniffing as he was overcome with emotion. "T-that's…" He mumbled. "That's so…" He burst into tears at this point. My ears were positioned at a ninety degree angle at this point as I raised an eyebrow at his antics. "Uh, Vash? You need to stop crying, you're wasting your water."

As suddenly as it began, it stopped. He frowned. "How do you know my name?" He demanded. I felt a bead of sweat roll down my temple. 'Oh, shit.'

I smiled as non-nervously as I could, but found the task a lot more demanding than it would look. "I-I, ah, well…" Vash waited patiently for my answer. "I kind of figured it out as I watched the fight happen. Only you could be that badass. Makes me glad you're a pacifist!" Oops.

The blonde frowned even further. "And how do you know that?" I gulped. "W-well, I… Deduced it! If you weren't, you would have just killed them all, but instead you let them live!" Vash crossed his arms as he thought about it. It did make sense… He smiled. "I believe you. Just don't try to catch me for the bounty, it won't work." I scoffed, smirking as I waved my hand in a dismissal type manner. "You took down an entire gang with beyond relative ease. I don't think I, a 4"9 seventeen year old, could stand as much as a chance against you. Besides," He pursed his lips as I continued. "I still haven't thanked you for protecting me back at that saloon. You could have used me as a shield, or a distraction, but you protected the both of us. You're a good person! Not at all like the bounty claims. Why would I try to ruin the beginning of a beautiful friendship?" I saw his eyes water up again as I finished. I reached out a hand as I tried to stop him. "Uh, Vash, You-"I was cut off by another burst of tears before I was pulled into a bone crushing hug. "Y-you think of me as a friend!? This is the best day ever!" I laughed nervously. "Ahaha, yeah… Could you put me down now? I can't feel the ground and I am starting to suffocate…" The water works promptly stopped and he placed me down again much to my relief. A thought seemed to cross his mind as his expression changed to curious again. "Oh yeah, you still haven't told me your name." I then realized I really hadn't taken the time to introduce myself. "Oh, right. My name is Felix, Felix E. Rhode. Nice to meet you." I smirked as I held out my hand. Vash grabbed my hand and gave it a good shake. "My name is Vash, Vash the Stampede." We grinned goofily at each other before we continued on our way, laughing as we went.

'I could get used to this." I thought with a smile.

Yes, yes I could.

**(A/N): So! What did you all think? I worked really hard on this and I can't wait to continue to the next chapter! Review and I give you muffins on top of your favorite cake! Goodbye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Hey guys! I hope you are excited for the next chapter, because here it is! I worked hard on it so please don't hate on me. Enjoy! **

* * *

We had been walking for quite some time, and I really wished I could have made Vash carry me the rest of the way. I mentally damned him for his long legs, while I was all in all tiny compared to him. So, I had to take three steps for every one and a half he did. Damn him! We had only come across one other town on our journey but we didn't stay long. We started making a camp once the sun started to set, but I think Vash knew not to push me too hard. I could tell he wanted to get a move on, cause he kept bouncing his knee impatiently. It made me feel useless, but he told me he knew I would be handy soon. Weird, because a few days later we came across some bandits on the way but Vash took care of them. Though I did manage to hit one on the head hard enough so he… stumbled.

Don't laugh, it's not funny! Vash knocked him out when the bandit turned away from him but I still felt pretty useless. After that Vash taught me how to punch and fire a gun, but I still preferred the thought of a blade or something in my hands. But damn! The punch his handgun packed sent me flying backwards the first time I fired it! The big jerk wouldn't let up about it so I stepped on his toe. After that I wasn't sure if I felt better or worse for hurting him, but I let it go and we continued onward. Although he would pout every time I for some reason or other looked at his foot.

Big baby.

* * *

Finally! Jesus Christ what took us so long!? We finally made it to an actual town, but unfortunately people were really weird and were complaining about the water and the guy who owned it.

I trotted behind Vash, hiding myself in his shadow from the glare of the sun when a piece of paper on a wall caught my attention. I paused to read it and found it was an ad for a bodyguard. AND it called for someone like Vash the Stampede. I grinned. I knew where I was in the timeline again. I kept feeling like I was going to make him skip an episode or something but I guess not.

I ripped the paper off the wall and ran up behind the blonde, tugging on the back of his duster to get his attention. He turned around and faced me with a questioning look, and before he could get a word in I showed him the paper. Vash scanned the paper with his eyes before a wide grin split his features. The blonde looked up from the paper to me and reached out a hand which I happily accepted in a high-five. It was AWESOME! Not every day you give a high-five to Vash the Stampede.

Quickly we made our way towards the mansion. I smirked.

'I wonder when the insurance girls will get here?'

* * *

I was startled out of the daydream I was in when I heard someone knocking on the door. I had been keeping my ears out when it was just Vash and me, but when others were around I kept them tucked away in my hair. Then I remembered that the only two people who would knock on the door would be Millie and Meryl. I smiled. Tucking my now tufted ears away, I stood up and quickly abandoned the annoying chore I was given and rushed out of the room. I almost slammed right into Vash as I was just down the hall from the main doors. "Woah, hey there! You better be careful when you walk, you could hit something!" He smiled. I saw in his hands two glasses of water and smiled back. "You don't want to keep those two waiting do you?" I asked, smile still in place. A light bulb seemed to go off as he quickly walked over to the door. He opened it as I trotted over and listened to the conversation from where I leaned against the wall.

I heard the two women gratefully accept the water, gulping it down with pleasure.

"Thank you very much!" Millie's cheerful voice was the first I heard.

"Yes, we certainly appreciate this!" Meryl's voice followed after.

They gasped as they saw just who it was in front of them. I could practically hear the music from the anime playing.

Vash greeted them cheerfully. "Hello!"

Millie was the first to recover. "Hello!"

"Hey what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here!"

I scoffed. 'He can go wherever he wants lady. He has the right to go where he pleases when he damn well pleases!'

Vash didn't seem to mind the woman's behavior as he told them why he was there in the first place.

"I work here now, I'm Mr. Cliff's hired bodyguard and I'm his exclusive ace gunman. Hey is that for me? How nice!" He laughed before reaching for the box of donuts. "Oh you shouldn't have!" He made a manly giggle and started munching away after taking the box from Meryl's hand.

Meryl seemed at a loss. "You're really a body guard?"

Vash was too busy noming away to actually listen to her words.

"Mmm, these are really good!"

"I can't believe it."

Millie spoke up again. Sweet, sweet Millie. I was always a fan of her back in my reality-

I better stop there.

"We are happy to see you again Mister Ace gunman!"

"This is an amazing coincidence, these are really delicious! Would you like one? Hmm?"

I laughed at the blondes antics before I walked over and tapped his shoulder. As Millie accepted the offer he looked behind him to see me pointing to my mouth, attempting to do a Simons Cat. With a donut still in his mouth, he reached inside the box while the two women conversed and tossed me a donut. My eyes watered. 'Sweet delicious donuts! I haven't had one in ages!' With that I began devouring the donut, I think I saw Vash flinch at how aggressive I was with the food, but I didn't care. Just as I finished it Meryl asked the million double dollar question.

"Alright what are you really doing here?"

I face palmed, a grin splitting my features as I heard his hum. I could see the blush in my mind's eye spreading across his face. I always cracked up at that scene. Suddenly the stench of a cigar reached my nose and I had to stifle a growl threatening to rip out of my throat. It looks like Mr. Cliff had arrived.

* * *

If someone were to put their hand in front of my face, I would bite it. That's exactly how agitated I felt around Mr. Cliff, and somehow nobody seemed to notice it. Well, they hadn't exactly _seen_ me yet. I quietly slunk out of the hallway while they talked and made my way over to one of the green couches. I collapsed onto the somewhat cushy cushions and mentally groaned. The smell of that man's cigar is going to drive me insane. Oh wait, I'm already there.

I righted myself up and sat criss-cross on the green cushions, quickly combing my hair with my fingers before I pulled my indigo hood over my head, draping it over my eyes in an Assassins Creed style. My bronze hair draped over my... assets, in a way that accentuated my form. I internally wondered what I looked like right now. I huffed a quiet laugh. Probably really out of place. An indigo blue hoodie, rolled up jeans and brown lace-up boots that reached just under the knee was what I wore. Yeah, I definitely looked out of place.

I was broken from my thoughts when I saw the group walk in. Meryl and Millie seemed surprised at my appearance, and I swear I saw a faint barely there blush decorate his features. Figuring it was just the remains of the talk outside, I didn't react. Mr. Cliff didn't even care as he walked over to his seat, inviting the others to do the same. You know where he sat?

Right next to me.

'God damn it.'

* * *

**(A/N): Well what did you guys think? Good, bad, could use a little work? Tell me now and I give you jello! :D Goodbye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): Hey guys! Sorry this is going to be a really short chapter, my day was filled with events and raccoons. There's this raccoon that keeps trying to get into a hole in the roof where a family of them used to live, and she was so… unafraid of us, like she understood that when she ran up and was sitting on the fence and I walked up, she just watched me. She knew I didn't want to hurt her, just to watch her. Then she ran away, but that's okay. Really strange though, because she was out in broad daylight. Strange. Anyways, enjoy this chapter as much as you can cause its tiny. Allons-y!**

You know, I think life has a grudge against me. Every time I try to have a little fun and relax for once, something walks up and smacks me across the face. That's exactly how I feel right now.

The music record grates my eardrums, and Mr. Cliff's voice makes me want to punch the living daylights out of him.

Hard.

"My name is Cliff-" I stop listening to him, only keeping my ears open for the other's responses. Actually scratch that, I'm just waiting to watch Vash be a goof. That's much more fun.

The previously mentioned goof sat to Mr. Cliff's right, while I sat to his left. He really does look like he has bodyguards. The two women haven't paid me much attention after the initial sighting but I plan to remind them of who I am later. I bet they will be surprised!

"Yeah it's me alright; now that I'm here you have nothing to fear." Vash's voice interrupted my thoughts. I really have to focus right now, otherwise I just may end up exploding into mad fits of laughter. The blonde stands up and begins to make manly poses.

"The man who will slaughter the innocent! Does the most evil of evil deeds with the price of sixty billion double dollars on his head! Yes I am that man!" He starts making muscles and more dramatic poses. 'I can't take anymore!' Is the last thing I think before I start giggling, which ends up becoming cackling as I watch the insurance girls react to both his antics and my own.

Mr. Cliffs voice clouds over my foul mood. "What a nice dependable guy, and modest as well!" He laughs. I shut my mouth and my lips set into a firm line. 'He's a lot nicer than you'll ever know!' I think angrily. I can't help but hate this guy, really. He sells water from a natural spring and doesn't give a shit for anyone else. Anyone else agree that he's a douche?

I realize I spaced out again when Mr. Cliff pulls on the rope (which admittedly I was tempted to swing on it) and it opens to reveal "Mary Ann Alicaizer" Or whatever the fuck her name is. I think the foul mood just changed to absolutely pissed off. I noticed Vash scramble to sit attentively. I smirked. Only he could lift my mood.

Mary Ann- Whatever, I'm just going to call her Miss Mann. I snicker. Yes, that's her new name. Miss Mann walks forward while Mr. Cliff talks. I look back to see Vash with a blush adorning his cheeks as he makes a really weird wave at the female blonde. I internally scowl. 'Nobody ever blushes with me! Damn it all!' On the outside I smirk again and lean back, folding my arms behind my head.

"You can definitely count on me, Mr. Cliff." Huh, Vash's eyes really do change a bit when he tries to flirt with Miss Mann. I laugh on the inside. Meryl seemed to speak for my other half. "Ugh."

The blonde male continues on. "I never let anyone in my sights get away, and I'm known for my bullets never missing their mark." Meryl gasps in horror while I just grin and watch. "Especially if it's the heart of a beautiful lady…" Poor Meryl… I don't even know what to say about her.

"Bang!"

I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my heart. Yelping I grab with one hand the space over my heart and the other the arm of the couch for support. I turn to face the blonde male (Who studies his hand in confusion) and snarl.

"Damn it Vash! Watch where you shoot that thing you baka! It ricochets!"

Turns out Meryl didn't flip out, instead it was me. Weird. The others in the room watched me for a second longer before continuing with the story line. Strange how Vash mellowed his laugh down, I prefer his real one. Millie turned to me and asked sweetly as I rubbed the space over my heart, trying to rub the pain away. "Are you alright Miss…?" I glance up at her in surprise. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. My names Felix by the way. Felix E. Rhode."

Millie smiled. "That's a very nice name Miss Felix!"

I grinned. "Thanks, what's your name?" I ask politely. Millie answers me happily. "My names Milly, Milly Thompson." My jaw drops. 'I've been calling her the wrong name this whole time… FUCK MAN!' Meryl cuts in. "By the way, my names Meryl strife. We work for-"I cut her off with a wave of my hand. "I don't care who you work for, I just car about the individual person. Cool?"

Meryl and Milly nod.

I grin. "Cool!"

**(A/N): Yeah, sorry about that. I promise I will write a longer chapter later, but I'm done for today. Review, goodnight, and goodbye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): Hey guys! Sorry I've been taking a while to update, but life is so busy! But here it is ready for you to read. So enjoy! Review, review, review! I need it please!**

* * *

Wow, I didn't even notice that Vash had switched seats when he had started his posing. Weird right? Guess not…

Well anyways I was patrolling the mansion (Though I really didn't need to) when a sudden churning in my stomach made me halt in my steps. But as soon as it happened the sensation had vanished. I frowned as I took a glance at my stomach. 'Could it be something I ate? I thought worriedly. I was about to take another step when the feeling came again, but so much stronger this time that when I set my foot down, I actually slipped (more like collapsed) to the ground.

I landed roughly on my side and got the wind knocked right out of me. Trying with all my might to blink away the darkness that crept onto the edges of my vision did nothing to help, and every time I did blink more darkness invaded. Soon all I could see was black and I felt my eyelids slip closed.

All was dark once more.

* * *

_I opened my eyes to find that everywhere I looked, everything was black. I could see my hands and the rest of my body, but I couldn't see a soul for… eternity. I couldn't see any light, not even a speck. It was so quiet, so dark and alone that I felt my heart clench painfully. Was I alone again? Suddenly I remembered who I had sworn to follow, the one who once saved me more times than God ever had tried. Hadn't I sworn to follow and protect her? _

_I called her name._

_And all that answered me was silence._

_Growling I whirled around only to come face to face with the exact person I was looking for. Emotions overwhelmed me and I could feel all my barriers breaking all at once. I whispered her name as tears streamed down my face, disappearing into the darkness as they fell into the endless abyss I knew was below. There was no law here. _

_Her mismatched brown and blue orbs watched me, her pale skin a stark contrast to the black that surrounded us. Sadness radiated off her and instinctively I reached out for her. But I made a mistake._

_I blinked._

_And she was gone._

* * *

I awoke with a start, almost screaming when I did. Before I could make a sound I clamped my hand over my mouth, a grief stricken expression plastered on my face. 'Te-' My thoughts were cut off as I heard footsteps approaching. 'Uh oh…' I quickly scanned the hallway. The windows showed it was getting dark out and when I looked to my right I saw a row doors. Trying my luck I rose unsteadily to my feet and staggered my way over to the one closest to me. Grabbing the handle I turned the knob and found that it was unlocked.

Good.

I pushed myself inside the room and found it was another guest room, a bed in the corner to my right, a tub in front of it, a dresser next to the door, and a mirror next to a vanity thing. I thanked my luck and shut the door as the footsteps came into the hall and passed my door.

I shivered.

'_I don't want anyone seeing me like this.'_ I thought.

Trudging over to the vanity I looked into the mirror and found I looked as white as a sheet of paper, like I had seen a ghost. Technically I had. I sighed quietly. I really missed her. Rubbing my face a little bit I sat on the ground under the vanity to have a few moments to myself. '_I really need this.' _I thought somberly._ 'Sad to think just how weak I really am.' _

At this I slapped my face with a resounding _*smack*. _

'_I am strong, I am not weak. I can do anything I put my mind to because I. Am. Human. I am a living individual with a future, bright or dark it doesn't matter because only I can make the best of it. Because I have a friend who will help me anyway she can, just as I have now promised to help her. We will help each other.'_ I recited this from memory, a mantra she had taught me after she had saved me. I always felt in her debt, but she always told me I owed her nothing.

I smiled. I guess I just needed to think about her to dispel all these feelings floating around inside. I feel more… motivated now. She always did help me. Maybe I should have done this from the start. I rose to my feet and glanced into the vanity.

Determined golden eyes glared back at me.

I smirked. It's go time.

And I left the room, smirking all the while.

* * *

Well this is just fucking fantastic.

I internally scowled. I was sitting way to close to Mr. Cliff for my own comfort. In reality was sitting at the far end of the table next to Vash but I was quite frankly too pissed to care. I felt slightly bad for Miss Mann knowing she hated him too and had to sit so close to him.

…

Not really but I guess I could relate.

I tuned out the conversation but was startled by the sound of Miss Mann standing up abruptly.

"Please excuse me Mr. Cliff I'm not feeling very well. I think I'm going to go to bed early." With that she strode off toward her room. I would mentally applaud her but I remembered one of my favorite scenes was about to pop up.

I turned to face Vash and saw his expression. He looked a bit like a kicked puppy, reaching out slightly towards where the blonde woman had disappeared to.

I ignored Mr. Cliff's words, opting instead to listen to Vash.

"I suppose." He rose from his seat. "Well I think I'll make the rounds and make sure this place is secure. I should at least pretend to look like a real bodyguard." He changed his voice to a much more "Mature" sounding one. I smirked. '_Wait for it…'_

As he walked, Mr. Cliff lifted his head and turned to speak to Vash.

"As an extra safety measure, I have asked Mary Ann to keep her curtain drawn."

Vash halted in his steps, a cute blush marking his face. "You! - I-" He turned to face Mr. Cliff. "I would never dream of doing anything like-!"He promptly punched himself in the cheek before he could continue. "I mean good thinking! Very sensible idea Mr. Cliff." With that he put his fists on his hips and began laughing, inching towards the door before he put his hands behind his head and waved while he moved behind the wall. 'Later!" He said quickly and ducked out of the room.

Mr. Cliff seemed worried. I really didn't care. So I continued to munch away until my plate was empty. Those girls sure could cook! I pushed my now empty plate away and stood up. I did a quick stretch before I walked out of the room. I didn't cast a glance over at the short man as I walked out. When I knew I was out of earshot I began laughing like a maniac. I actually ended up falling into a heap in the hall and rolling on the floor because the force of the laughter basically knocked me over. After a few minutes I calmed down and tried to breathe evenly. My sides hurt but I felt happy. Right now, I was content.

I rose to my feet and remembered I had yet to pull my hood down. So that's what I did. I felt my head and found my hair wasn't messed up so I didn't have to worry about brushing it. I smiled. Now I could take my ears out. So I let them up for the world to see. The tufts on the tips of my ears had been growing since I first met Vash, the dark black color of the new things making a nice contrast to the dark grey fur that covered the rest of my ears. I decidedly liked these new ears, they were really handy. But I had to be careful. I glanced around warily. People have a habit of becoming barbarians to things they don't understand. I was probably one of those things. I jogged through the hallway towards my room. I need to get ready for the upcoming destruction of the manor.

When I reached my room I opened the door and walked in. I halted in my tracks. My eyes widened at the sight of a little white object on the bed, sitting inconspicuously on the sheets. "No way…" I muttered.

"There is no way you could just appear like this." I smiled. Quite frankly I don't care. I just hope you have enough batteries to last a while here." I padded over and picked up the contraption, taping the screen. It lit up and by the fully charged battery symbol was an infinity sign.

"Sweet!"


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N): Hey guys! Who wants a delicious pie flavored pie? I do! So, if you give me a fantasmical review, I will give you a slice! Enjoy the chapter, I worked hard on it! :D**

* * *

As I smiled at the inanimate object a knocking at the door nearly gave me a heart attack. I almost dropped the white box but as the door handle turned I scrambled to shove it in the most unsuspecting place.

Down the front of my shirt and into my… Alright fine I'll say it.

My boobs. Happy?

…

Fuck you.

The door opened and I held my hands close to my chest as I rigidly stood next to the bed, turning my head with a nervous smile to face the intruder. Turns out it was Vash. Damn him.

The blonde seemed a little surprised at my posture but didn't seem to register what I just did. He blinked.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

I scowled.

"You don't just barge into a person's room like that you jerk!" I refuse to call him an idiot; it would be an untrue statement and an insult. So I just reprimand him instead. "I could have been changing for Christ's sake!" Vash blushed and scratched his head sheepishly.

"S-sorry. Hey, have you seen Mary Ann? I can't find her anywhere."

I blinked.

'_What do I say… Aha!'_

"No I haven't, not since dinner. Why?" I asked.

This seemed to worry him. "Come on, help me search!" The blonde strode over, grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me out of the room. I was honestly tempted to bite his hand, but I realized the one he grabbed me with was his prosthetic. Damn it.

I sighed. Tonight would be awkward as hell. Or would it?

* * *

We all gathered in the living room thing, or whatever they call it in a mansion. I was standing next to Vash while he and the two other females conversed.

"I don't understand what's going on. Both Miss Mary Ann and Mr. Cliff have just disappeared, apparently without a trace!" That was Meryl.

Vash tensed up. "Do you think that they were kidnapped?"

Meryl turned away from the blonde and answered his question

"We were outside the entire time I think that's pretty much impossible."

The said blonde made a praying gesture and moaned. "Oh, I'm so worried about them!"

I kicked him lightly in the shin with the side of my foot. "Your such an old woman sometimes you know that?" I smirked teasingly. Vash just pouted.

"Meryl!" Milly's voice caught our attention.

We turned to look at the tall brunette and saw in her arms a dress and some bloody bandages.

I winced. Looks like somebody had a heavy period. I could feel a phantom sensation of somebody hitting the back of my head. I almost laughed aloud but ended up coughing to cover it up. The others looked at me funny but I just tried to 'stop' coughing. I waved my hand dismissively and muttered hoarsely. "I think some spit went down the wrong tube." The others nodded and went back to their conversation.

'_I wonder if Vash will suspect me of something, I have been pretty quiet about all this…'_

I nearly peed my pants when I was shocked out of my thoughts from Vash shouting. "You're wrong!" I turned to glare at the blonde but got distracted by his expression again. He does have a very distracting face.

"It can't be Mary Ann just isn't that kind of girl!"

"How can you be so sure?" Meryl asked skeptically.

Vash cleared his throat and somehow managed to produce sparkles. I was beyond tempted to bat at them like a cat would.

"From the moment I saw her, from the look in her eyes Miss Mary Ann has a beautiful heart."

We all just stared at him for a moment when Meryl spoke up.

"You're the easily deceived type who cries himself to sleep every night aren't you?"

Vash 'Tch'ed and turned away from the girls with his hands on his hips.

"Thanks a lot dream wrecker." At this I cracked up. I skipped over to the raven haired woman and raised my hand in a high-five which she reluctantly agreed to.

Milly stated her idea. "Hey I know, a ghost must have gotten Miss Mary Ann." We all leaned over with a perfectly synchronized "Huh!?"

Milly continued. "You said so yourself there were spooks on the roof when I saw you by the window." Vash choked and began trying to defend himself as he backed away. "Uh, that was- I mean uh, what I meant was you know, spooks there uh-"He tripped on the couch. 'That looked painful.' I winced. He did kind of deserve it though, he was peeping!

The blonde quickly righted himself and began rubbing circles into the green couch with his pointer finger. "Uh, spooks… There around the, everywhere and I uh…" While he muttered nervously the girls tried to figure this out. It finally clicked for Meryl.

"Aha!"

Vash snapped to attention and stood up straight. "Yes?" As Meryl stomped up to him he cautiously took a few steps back. "Just what do you think you were doing peeking into a lady's room you disgusting sicko!?" Vash was leaning _reaaaally_ far back and he looked to me for help. I smirked and waggled my finger at him. He paled and turned back to Meryl. "Time out, time out!" The blonde started to lose his balance, wind-milling his arms to keep him upright.

"You may think you're slick Mr. Hotpants but you're not going to get away with it this time!"

I covered my mouth to smother the laughter that threatened to explode from inside. "Wait, time out, time out! Time out, TIME OUT!" Each time he repeated his voice got shriller and he fell backwards, grabbing the rope in an effort to keep from falling.

The rope opened the curtains but the extra pull revealed the secret door way, causing Vash to land on the small coffee table underneath him with an "Oof!" We all looked on in surprise. Well, for me it was an act but that's because I knew it was there.

I decided to break the silence. "So, shall we have a look?"

* * *

"Woah, look out!" And a large splash made me face-palm. I could see what was happening and I really couldn't do any more than that at the moment. It was when I saw him resurface that I remembered that when his hair was in its usual state he looked like Hiruma Yoichi, and when it was wet he looked like Mizumachi something from Eyeshield 21. I loved that show!

The blonde male laughed. "Are you alright?"

Miss Mann muttered "Idiot." under her breath. I was standing slightly behind the girls with my ears out so I could hear better. That and so they couldn't see the appendages.

The girls were talking but I ignored them.

"Oh, well this explains your little luxuries."

Mr. Cliff scoffed. "Heh, you're wasting my time here." He pointed the gun at the gunman. Wow, that was weird.

"Run get out of here quick! Hurry!" Miss Mann shouted.

Vash seemed to become a kitty as he blushed and became almost chibi-fied. "Thank goodness!" This seemed to confuse Miss- I am sick of calling her this, screw it, she's just Mann now.

Tears of joy streamed down Vash's face. "I knew it you are the girl I thought you were!" He promptly smoothed over his features and leapt out of the water.

Mr. Cliff smirked. "Well, Very brave!" Vash remained stoic.

I could hear the trigger moving and I watched Vash intently. I didn't want to miss this moment. The bullet was fired but somehow Vash managed to sidestep it, losing only a few hairs in the process.

Everyone gasped including me and a moment of silence passed.

Vash snorted in realization of something and shouted "SCARY!"

This broke the spell and Mr. Cliff cussed before shooting more bullets which amazingly Vash dodged. Like a ninja!

All of a sudden Vash was up and almost nose to nose with the stunned evil guy and glared before he closed his eyes and muttered "Just no skill." and flicked the dick-wad in the face.

"OW! What the hell are you anyway!?"

Vash leaned away after the man stumbled back and smiled. "I'm your bodyguard and ace gunman just as advertised."

"Hehehe, not bad, guess I was right after all when I chose to hire you. Don't you agree?" He pulled his coat open to reveal four automatic guns which fired immediately at the blonde male. He leapt up and grabbed a shard of ice and threw it at the weapons to divert the line of fire. I grimaced. Bad move. The guns clicked and Mr. Cliff glared at Vash. "What? How dare you?" The blonde just stared back. "As requested I have protected your guest Mr. Cliff." He turned to give Mann a thumbs up and a smile. She pointed behind him. "But, look there!"

I started booking it back up the steps even before I heard Vash's shrill scream. _'No way I'm dying today!'_

* * *

So here we stood above the wreckage, I was still wheezing a bit from running so hard but otherwise ok.

"And what if I was Vash the Stampede?" Caught my attention. I really need to stop spacing out like this.

"Then I'd arrest you." Vash laughed a bit and shrugged his shoulders in defeat. _'Geez, I look away for one second and already their flirting!'_ I thought Mann spoke to the girls he started walking away, so me being the lost kitten I was began to follow him. I really did need him for my survival. I have no money or family here, so technically without him I'm screwed.

I don't want to be screwed.

I didn't even notice they were talking to us until Vash raised his hand and shouted back "My work is done here!" I wasn't expecting anyone to call out to me, but I tripped when somebody called my name. I shook my head to relieve myself of the dizziness and jumped to my feet. Whipping myself around I spotted Milly waving to me.

"Bye Miss Felix! Take care of Mr. Vash okay?"

I smirked and nodded, sending her a thumbs up and turning around to jog up to the said man. After I caught up to the blonde male, I walked with my back straight and head held high as I continued alongside him. Little did I realize that my ears had lifted up and stood erect, signifying something that I didn't even realize I felt at the moment.

Vash broke the silence by sighing heavily, some time after I could no longer hear or see the trio of females.

"I was so sure it would work out this time! She was such a cutie! But I guess there was no way it could have worked. I don't want to get arrested! This one will probably be blamed on me too! Oh man!" He sighed even heavier this time.

I felt a tick mark grow on my forehead. _'She was such a cutie!' _Echoed through my mind in such a demeaning way it wasn't even funny. I felt a little hurt actually. He never called _me_ cute. I grit my teeth and began jogging ahead. My ears lay flat against my head and I narrowed my eyes. I felt inferior, the way I always have. I thought I could leave that feeling behind me when I came here. Guess not. When I felt I was a reasonable distance away I resumed walking a normal pace. I tried to breath evenly but found I was unable to do so. Last resort measure. I glanced behind me and nearly jumped out of my skin from how close Vash had gotten without me noticing. You know where he stood? Right behind me.  
He looked concerned. "Felix?Are you alright? You're breathing kind of funny." I turned away from him and looked into the distance. _'I was always the lesser one.' _I thought solemnly. I felt his gaze boring into me but as he inched around to meet my eyes I just closed them and turned my face down. He smelled good, like gun smoke, a bit of blood, and donuts. And something else... I opened my eyes and almost _almost _punched him in the face. He was so. Fucking. Close. Like he was literally right in my face. I could see his eyes through his glasses at this distance and they were intently scanning my own. He looked like he was searching for something, but what I wasn't sure. _'His eyes... They look so old.' _Vash seemed to find it because his eyes widened and he surprised me by pulling me in for a hug. "I'm sorry." He whispered softly. I looked up with my eyes and saw his expression. Vash had his eyes closed and had to lean over awkwardly in order to give me the hug. I raised an eyebrow in concern. "Why?" I pulled away and held me at arms length while looking into my eyes seriously. "I said something, something that hurt you. You've been hurt before. I can tell. I'm sorry." His gaze dropped to the ground. Now I felt like I had just kicked a puppy and a litter of kittens. I shook my head and smiled softly. "Nah, I was just being pathetic. Sorry I worried you." He shook his head vigorously. "No, I am the one who needs to apologize. It's not pathetic for you to feel hurt, it's normal!" I rolled my eyes but kept the smile. "Alright, alright. Apology accepted. Now let's go find something cool!" I grinned and pushed myself off the ground and onto his back, catching him by surprise.I pointed to a random direction and proudly declared. "Onward my noble steed!" Vash visibly paled and responded with his trademark "Hah!?"I grinned and pulled myself up to his shoulders. "You heard me! Let's go!" Vash shook his head vigorously. "No,no,no,no,no! I am not carrying you all the way!" I rolled my eyes. "Fine, then I will get off somewhere along the line. I'm not that heavy am I?" I raised an eyebrow. He rubbed his head and his expression changed to the same one he wore when he was rubbing circles into the couch back into the manor. "Well, no, but-uh-" I cut him off by lightly bumping his sides with my feet. (I made sure to be gentle, so I didn't tear open one of his scars.)"Git!" I sighed but complied anyways. I smiled and rested my chin atop his head. This was fun!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I realized I hadn't shown you all what Felix and Vash do when they are not on screen. So here are some things that occur during the space from one episode to the next. Enjoy!**

* * *

Felix groaned. Today had been like many others, hot and dry. The pair had little water and Vash was insisting she take most of it. But, her being ridiculously stubborn led to them both arguing about who would drink it. This lasted a few hours while the pair walked until they both agreed just not to drink it at all. The suns still had not set and were positioned proudly in the middle of the sky. Vash said it would be a while before they reached another town, but Felix hadn't expected it to be this long. The two suns were unrelenting and sweat beads rolled freely down her forehead.

It really sucks to be born in a world almost completely covered in water, in a state known well for rain and cold.

Yep, it sucks.

The bronze haired girl was walking in Vash's shadow, but found it wasn't enough. He too seemed a little bit weary but still walked with a straight back. More than could be said for Felix. She scowled. What else could be done?

Sighing, she gave up personal space and picked up her pace until she was right behind the blonde. Felix reached out a small hand and much to Vash's surprise, lifted up the duster and ducked under it. She was essentially hiding in his clothes. Totally not weird or awkward in any way right?

Vash paused in his walking and looked down at his legs where underneath the duster Felix stood. "H-hey! What are you doing!?"

Felix moved to peek out through the flaps and glared with one golden eye visible at the blonde. "What does it look like? I'm hiding from the sun. As per usual. Problem?" She couldn't help the smirk when she saw a look of defeat cross his features. He huffed. "All right…"

Felix gave him a close eyed smile and disappeared under the leather. Vash sighed and walked on, internally nervous at being so close to someone. But it couldn't be helped.

So they continued on their way, looking like one person when in reality there were two.

* * *

Sometime later the pair came across a town called "Rifthold City," it could almost qualify as a city if it wasn't so small. It was kind of like the town in the third episode, the name of that one having temporarily slipped Felix's mind at the moment. The two were sitting in a saloon, Vash with some kind of alcohol and Felix (who despised it) with a glass of orange juice. Somehow they still grew these plants on this planet despite the lack of water.

Vash had made a big mistake when buying the girl that specific drink.

They were sitting at the bar when Vash noticed something odd. Felix was quivering and her head was lowered so that her hair covered her face.

He raised an eyebrow worriedly.

"Felix…?"

He got no response, so he reached out a hand to grab her shoulder when she snapped her head back and burst out laughing. Vash flinched at the sudden noise and was taken aback at her behavior. He blinked.

"Are you okay?"

She quieted her laughing down and giggled. "I'm fiiiiiine! This always happens when I drink orange juice!" She turned her golden gaze to a man with a… peculiar hair style. "Why does he have a muffin on his head?"

Vash sighed heavily. _'great…'_

* * *

Felix was currently dancing on one of the tables, some drunks cheering her on. Her dance style was… for lack of better word, peculiar. She called one of her "favorites" the "Can-can". The one she was currently dancing had no name, but it looked almost like a fighting style. Except insane. Vash watched tiredly from his stool at the bar. How she managed to get drunk off nothing but orange juice was a mystery but the bar tender swore he didn't put anything in it.

'_Must just be her then.'_ Vash thought.

He brought his knee up and leaned on his mechanical arm. His face rested easily in his palm. The yellow glasses he wore were lazily perched on the edge of his nose.

Felix suddenly jumped off the table and bounded over to the blonde, a grin splitting her features. "Ne-ne, Vash, do you know what time it is?"

The said man blinked. "Uh, 7:45?" He questioned.

The bronze haired girl pulled back her fist and bent her knees a bit. "Its aaaaadventure tiiiime!" She launched herself at someone behind him and punched the person square in the face, knocking the man out cold. Vash spun around to see that the bartender held a wanted poster for Vash the Stampede and a large gun in his hands.

He openly gaped at the girl who now stood before him, much like the rest of the room as she inspected her hand for damage. She turned to face the blonde and raised her hand, showing the back of it.

She gave a lopsided somewhat nervous grin. "His face was actually a lot squishier than I thought." She laughed nervously and began inching her way out of the saloon. As soon as she reached the door she booked it out of the building with her hands wiggling comically behind her. It was a few moments later that Felix's words really registered in Vash's mind and he whipped around and actually looked at the bartenders face. It looked like someone had taken a hammer and smashed his face repeatedly. He grimaced. That wasn't good…

The other people in the saloon could only watch and stare as the one and only Vash the Stampede rushed to pull some double dollars out of his pockets and pay for the drinks before rushing off after the girl in the indigo blue hoodie.

A drunken man was the first to recover from the shock and he ambled over to the bar and inspected the money for a second. He shrugged and took the money off the counter and stuffed it in his pocket before walking unsteadily out the door.

What? Its free money!

* * *

As the pair ran out of the town they began laughing uncontrollably. They had just been given a head start from those who wanted to collect the bounty and for once Vash had been spared the weight of another catastrophe. He smiled.

This girl was definitely staying.

* * *

**So here's one reason for Vash letting Felix stay with him. She spares him the trouble of crazy people coming after him for the bounty and somewhat entertains him with orange juice madness. Review! It makes me happy and creates inspiration! Hope you enjoyed and have a nice day, goodbye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I finally downloaded a very special game and then this idea came up! I am going to come back later to fix it up a little more but I wanted to get it down before I forgot it. So enjoy and eat a muffin!**

* * *

I yawned widely, covering my mouth as I did so. Opening my eyes I looked out the only window and saw the moons were still up high and the night reining over the sky. Since I was not used to or acquainted with the time here I figured it would be the equivalent to the witch's hour back on Earth. I blinked.

'_Why am I awake?' _I thought groggily.

Shrugging my shoulders I pushed the blankets off my form and placed my feet upon the cold floor.

I shivered.

'_Something isn't quite right… '_

I padded over to the door and once I reached it pulled it open. I glanced around the corridor but found that nobody else was up. My brows furrowed in confusion. I stepped out of the hallway and back into the room to grab my hoodie. I pulled the indigo clothing over my head and pajamas. The clothing consisted of a long night gown and the typical underwear. The strange necklace around my neck was tucked safely under the cloth and my ears were up and alert. It was actually kind of creepy because I could hear almost every noise in the building and a lot of the silence outside. I decidedly hate the silence.

I step back into the hallway with the key in hand before closing the door. I turn right and walk over to the room next to mine and pressed my long cat ears against the wood.

I could hear soft and easy breathing, the sound made me smile. _'He really deserves a good night's sleep.' _I thought softly. Yes, I can think softly, so can you!

I pulled away from the door and turned around to face the stair well down passed my door. It was pretty dark and beyond creepy but I found myself walking down the corridor and the stairs anyways.

I passed the front desk on my way out of the building and found it was no longer manned by the old woman. I gave a sigh of relief. That woman scared both Vash and me. I pushed my way out the door and was hit with a rare cool breeze. At least during the day anyways.

I shivered but smiled nonetheless. The wind was a gift, and something that reminded me of home. Who I was.

'_I am a proud Gemini, with the element of air at the tips of my fingers!' _I giggled at the thought but quickly became sober. _'That's not too far off…' _A sudden static electricity seemed to crack in the air around me and I whipped around.

Nothing.

"Huh, that was weird- Holy shit!"

Standing in front of the boulder was a _veeeery_ tall man dressed in a black business suit with a blood red tie and the palest skin I had ever seen. But what terrified me the most was his face.

_He had no face._

I gasped in horror. "Slenderman!?"

Upon closer inspection I could see long black tentacles waving around him. It really was him.

I furrowed my brow again.

"Wait, how the hell did you get over here? This is a completely separate planet!"

Silence was my answer.

Strange thing was though, he made no move to attack me. In the stories I had heard of him he was a monster who killed people in the woods while they collected eight notes but here… he wasn't trying to pose any threat.

'_Is he trying to warn me or something? Did Vash drop his wallet?" _That was another thing I had heard about the Slenderman. He just wants to give you your wallet back when you dropped it. Admittedly (and with good reason!) I prefer the latter.

Slenderman tilted his head to the side, admittedly I thought it was pretty cute. Sure he had no face but that is definitely not the creepiest thing anyone ever thought was "cute".

I was about to take a step forward when I saw Slenderman's head snap to face a spot behind me. He didn't have any eyes, but I knew he could see. I could _feel _his gaze when he watched me. I whipped around and came face to face with a large man who reeked of alcohol. I scrunched my nose in disgust. _'Can people ever learn to take a bath!?'_ I thought angrily.

The man was sneering at me, in a way that made my blood boil in anger. I could tell already what he was thinking and quite frankly it pissed me off. It would piss you off too if you were me!

I snarled. "What do you want!?"

He looked me up and down appreciatively and grinned. When he started talking, his voice was beyond slurred. I couldn't tell what the hell he just said! I didn't have time to think about that because the idiot made a grab for me. In alarm I jumped back and started cussing him out. Not the most lady-like thing to do but who said I was a lady? He kept approaching me and I kept looking behind my back so I didn't get pinned against a wall like those idiots in the movies do. But my luck seemed to have failed me because one moment there was only one guy, when I wasn't looking three more appeared behind me.

I paled as I stood in the middle of the circle.

"Shit."

The men were getting closer and I felt bile rise in the back of my throat. _'Am I going… to die?' _I snarled again and shook my head vigorously. _'No way am I dying today bitch!' _I took a fighting position and studied the men around me. Two of them looked pretty buff, one looked just plain fat, and the last looked weaker than the rest because of his size. But I knew better than to judge by size. So I turned my attention to the fat one, conveniently the same one I saw first. I narrowed my eyes as I saw an opening.

'_Bingo.' _

I leapt as high as I could and actually surprised myself at how high I jumped. I was a fail at jumping but tonight seemed to be in my favor. I smirked as I saw their surprised expressions and I couldn't help but think back to Eyeshield 21's Devil bat dive with the little time I had being airborne. I landed right on the fat man's face and used it as further leverage to get in the air. The wind rushed past my cat ears and I landed roughly with an "Oof!" I had to crouch down to absorb the impact. Suddenly I heard a sickening sound, like ripping flesh and blood splattering across the ground.

When I turned around my breath caught in my throat. Standing in the middle of the remains of the men was Slender, his tentacles holding some of the remains above the ground. The blood puddle was quickly widening and I had to scoot back a distance to keep from touching the body fluids. Strangely enough I didn't feel sick, or even the slightest bit of… whatever I should have felt. Maybe I was in shock? I glanced back up at the man and found him facing me. I gulped and rose to my feet. The tall man approached me slowly as though not to startle me and stopped only a few feet away from where I stood.

He suddenly sprouted a new tentacle that reached over my shoulder and tapped my back, sending a strange sensation across my shoulder blades before retreating back to its owner. I glanced over my shoulder to see nothing had changed. When I looked back at where Slender stood, I found that it was now vacant. Only a large pool of blood remained on the ground.

I stared.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

**Not the best ending but I am pleased with the turn out. Please review, I appreciate that more than waffles with syrup during dinner! Hey, I could give you guys a waffle lathered in syrup for dinner, how about it? :D Goodbye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I got really excited for the next chapters of my story so I ended up writing some of this at places you really shouldn't be distracted in. *Laughs nervously while scratching the back of my head* Anyways, thank you for the lovely reviews, they inspire me! So please continue to do so because they end up speeding the process of me uploading chapters. Here is a muffin for being so kind! *Throws a muffin at you through the screen* Enjoy!**

* * *

I jumped at the knock at my door, the noise resounding through the near empty room I stayed in. I gulped. "W-who is it?" I asked shakily. I had tried to sound calm but my nerves were getting the best of me. "A murderous villain with a lust for blood!" I sighed in relief. "Come in!" I called out. The brass door handle turned and the door opened, revealing Vash in all his red duster glory. He grinned widely while I tried to smile weakly back. At this he sighed and crossed over the expanse of wood beneath our feet towards me. He stopped once he stood next to the chair I sat in by the window. A grim look crossed his features. "You heard about it already, haven't you?" I nodded solemnly. I was looking out the window and staring at the spot where the puddle of blood was quickly being soaked up by both the dirt and the sun, the life force that once belonged to four men being sucked greedily from sight.

It was right outside my window, the lineup was exact.

"Did you hear anything?" I jumped at the sound of Vash's voice but shook my head in the negative.

"It's strange, you would think I would have heard the commotion. But it was all silent last night, I don't remember waking up." It was about a quarter true, there wasn't really any noise except for the men's chuckling and blood splattering on the ground.

Vash just "Hmm"ed, and we continued to watch the commotion down on the street.

I turned to face the blonde.

"Vash… Can we leave?"

He looked a little taken aback by my request. I was usually the one who begged for an extra day or hurried him up to get to the next town. But since he was an angel in disguise (actually he wasn't in disguise at all, people just don't notice) he nodded and turned to gather up his stuff. I smiled softly. "Thanks, you are amazing."

The blonde just chuckled. "That I am!"

I laughed as he left the room.

When the door shut, I was left to my own thoughts once more. I turned to the window and my golden eyes narrowed.

_'What do you want from me?'_

* * *

We were probably a few miles out of town by now, and I felt relief flood through my veins with each step I took away from the place. Vash kept glancing over his shoulder at me and I was starting to get irritated by his behavior. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and ended up flicking a pebble I scooped up at the back of his head. He yelped and turned to face me, whining "What did you do that for?" I snarled. "For being annoying. Now what the hell do you want?"

He gulped and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well… I don't think you were telling me the truth back there… And I uh…" I raised a hand to stop him. I sighed heavily. "No, I wasn't. In fact I saw the whole thing go down. But if I were to tell you…" I paused, looking for the right words. "You wouldn't understand the half of it. In fact, neither do I." With that I started walking ahead. a little while later I looked over my shoulder to see if he was coming and I found he was, but his glasses were now in place and I couldn't see his eyes.

'_Damn it.'_

I turned back to the empty wasteland ahead of me and tried to think of a way to lighten the mood. But before I could I felt something furry brush against my leg, eliciting not only a squeal but my entire body seemed to freeze up and I ended up face planting into the sand. Vash burst out laughing from behind me and I sat up to glare at him. Looking to my right however I saw a black cat with large green eyes staring at me. We stayed like that, staring at each other until I waved. "Sup?" The black cat just went "Neow!" in return. I chuckled and rose to my feet before scooping up the little fur ball.

I giggled as it started purring.

"Naw! You're so cuuute! I think I'll call you… Kuro!"

Vash's voice broke through my little happy moment. "Hey, you aren't going to _keep_ it are you?" I nodded with an evil smirk. "He would just follow me anyways! I tend to have that effect on my fluffy friends." The cat just rolled over in my arms contentedly, practically begging for a belly scratch. I complied. The blonde male sighed exasperatedly and shook his head. "Whatever you say…" Vash resumed walking and I decided to keep pace. So we were now walking side by side when I elbowed him lightly in the side.

"Hey, you know you are going to love him!" I smiled widely.

The blonde practically choked. "It's a_ he_ now!?"

I nodded. "Well yeah, he has to have some sort of gender right?"

Vash seemed to be anxious about my answer. "And how do you know this?"

I shrugged. "I don't, wild guess. Wouldn't be nice to peek at someone's butt, right? _Right?_" I emphasized the last word, making Vash laugh nervously. "Hahaha… Yeah… Uh..."

I chuckled. "I'm only teasing! Well, mostly…" I grinned at the light blush that crept onto his cheeks.

'_He's so cute when he blushes!'_

I internally growled.

_'Silence idiot self!' _


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter (obviously) and I hope you enjoy it! By the way, I think I may include a special something representing what happened in real life later on in the story. It was kind of cool but smelled horrible! XD Enjoy and review! I neeeeeed it! It speeds up the process of me making chapters!**

* * *

I jumped awake with a start, panting a bit from the sudden effort. I glanced around the little camp we had set up and I noticed that Vash was still asleep despite my sudden awakening. I couldn't help but study his features, he looked so peaceful! There wasn't any fake smile, goofy grin, or serious expression plastered on his face. Just calm and peaceful. In fact he actually looked innocent.

'_Like a little angel!'_

I face palmed at the reappearance of the little voice in my head. '_Shit, not you again!'_ I whispered harshly. The moons were still high in the sky and showed no signs of leaving to make way for the sun any time soon. Casting another glance at him I cautiously pushed myself out of the sleeping bag and started walking a little ways ahead before finding a rather large rock and jumping behind it. I looked around again to see if anyone was able to see me (Pointless because nobody else was within a 100 mile radius, funny, they call them iles on Gunsmoke. I must seem so weird!) before reaching down my shirt and pulling out the little contraption I had tried so hard to keep hidden from Vash.

I smiled before putting in the little ear thingies and sitting cross legged on the sandy ground. Tapping my chin I decided what to listen to before grinning. I knew just the thing to listen to! I scrolled down the screen before selecting the Trigun opening song. I jumped up and began air guitaring and attempting to rock out while doing so. When it got to the part where you would see Rem in the opening I threw my head back and giggled while making an awesome motion for the guitar. It was so cool I can't even describe it. I continued rocking out before the song ended and I collapsed into a fit of mad giggles.

"_Holy crap that was fun!"_ I whisper yelled. After a while I calmed down from my 'music high' as I call it and I rolled over before relaxing against the sand. I could have sworn I saw a shadow moving out of my line of sight on top of the rock but when I listened intently, I heard nothing. I shrugged.

"Meh."

* * *

I nearly cried when the small town came into view, never before had I felt so relieved to see humanity. Instead I opted to tackle Vash into an awkward hug. It was only awkward because of the height difference but I didn't care at the moment. Kuro was just sitting there while Vash tried to pry me off, I practically had his waist in a strangle hold. He had mentioned the name of the town and as I practically squeezed the life out of him I had an epiphany.

'_The insurance girls!' _I thought with glee.

No, I don't hate Meryl, she just tends to rub me the wrong way. Milly on the other hand made me squee. She was too sweet for her own good. I dropped Vash from the death grip and strutted down the dune like a boss. Kuro followed me faithfully before seeing something and dashing ahead. Unfortunately his little take off kicked sand in my face. I coughed and sputtered for a moment before laughing and shaking my fist at the quickly retreating black mass. "Hey! Get back here you fur ball!" I giggled before chasing after the feline, leaving a very out of breath and slightly confused Vash in my wake.

"What's got her so excited?" He muttered. Sighing and rubbing where I had practically squeezed the life out of him he began following us at a much more reasonable pace.

I sighed, completely dismayed at the fact that I couldn't find Kuro after he disappeared. I had spent a good deal of time trying to find the black furred feline but unfortunately came up empty. So here I trudged alongside our favorite blonde outlaw, completely gloomy and making some people look at us funny because of the dark cloud above my head. We were just walking up a little ramp when somebody called out. "Oh hi Mister Vash!"

The said male looked up in surprise at the two insurance girls. He raised his hand and greeted them back.

"Hey!"


	11. Chapter 11

I smiled and turned to face the two insurance girls with a large smile on my face. I had been waiting for this episode for so long, it made me wonder how many more days till we next ran into them again. Vash was good company, we had some pretty cool chats along the way but never anything… Deep. Not that I expected him to open up or anything. Most of our journey was spent in silence, so it would be nice to have other people to chat with.

"It's the insurance girls, are you working?" He asked. Milly nodded and smiled, tilting her head to the side. "Oh yes, working hard!" I smiled at her, knowing exactly what they had just been talking about. "Hmm, well, your company must be very proud of you. Keep up the good work!" "Okay mister Vash, we will!" Vash smiled and raised his hand in a wave, walking away with his bag in hand. "See you around ladies!" I internally combusted at his expression.

'He's s_o freaking cute! Meryl, why you no blush!?'  
_I mentally cried out.

I turned back to the girls and smiled. Milly smiled back. "Hi miss Felix! Keep an eye on mister Vash will you?" I smiled and nodded. "Of course, I always do!" With an over exaggerated bow I skipped off after the blonde gunman.

* * *

Not too long after we saw the insurance girls I noticed Vash sneeze and mutter while rubbing his nose "I think I caught a cold." I snickered, knowing what the cause of that was. Not two seconds later I sneezed and tilted my head in confusion.

'_What did they say about me?' _I put on my sad face. I then whipped my head around at a sudden realization_. 'Oh God, move out of the-!' _I didn't finish my thought because a drunken man slammed into Vash, who slammed into me. I yelped and fell to the ground with an "Oomph!" Shaking my head to clear the dizziness I heard the drunkard mutter. "Damn, that really hurt. Huh?" He glanced up and spotted Vash, trying to get out of the Tomas food. He then glanced towards me and I blinked, pointing to Vash in a "Don't look at me! I didn't do anything- YOU HAVE NO PROOF!" Manner. At least that's how I perceived it.

Vash managed to pull himself out of the Tomas food and gasped for air before sighing. The drunkard called out to him, his voice slurred with the alcohol. "Hey, over here buddy!" Vash lifted his head at the sound and glanced around for the owner of the voice. "I'm talkin to you pal, you bump into someone an you ain' got nothin to say for yourself? Huh!?"

Vash was at a loss for words. "Eh-uh-uh hi… Catch you later?" He laughed nervously and began trying to crawl away towards safety. AKA, behind me. I was like his freaking meat shield! Vash halted when he felt the guy grab his shoulder. The drunkard fake groaned in pain. "Oh my friggen shoulder hurts cause you slammed into me back there." He made more pained noises before quieting down.

"How bout buyin me a drink?" Vash's jaw dropped. "I dun expect any money here, I just want you ta buy me a drink." The blonde shook his head rapidly and tried crawling away. "No,no,no,no,no…" I discreetly pulled out the little white box and began recording. "Hey, dun be shy!"

The drunkard promptly pounced on the gunman, the two of them looking like two cats, one wants to play while the other is thinking "RAAAPE!"

Vash began flailing around while I laughed, feeling only slightly sorry for him at the moment. The drunkard kept begging for a drink while Vash tried to get him off. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING TO ME!? STOP!" I got dirty thoughts and snickered evilly. "That's what she said~!" I giggled. Other people began to gather around and watch, so I stood up and joined the crowd.

My ears perked up slightly when I heard Meryl's voice. "Ugh that's disgusting, just ignore them." Vash looked to them for help, seeing as I wasn't doing anything. "HEY INSURANCE GIRLS!" He tried to use a thrust to throw the clingy man off to no avail. "HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING I NEED YOUR HELP! HOW CAN YOU JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!?" He closed his eyes with anime tears floating away.

The drunkard grinned and pulled back. "How bout a make-up kiss brother?" He did just that and the blonde froze in disgust and horror while the man's face turned green. Just before he threw up I walked up and yanked him off the helpless gunman with ease, making him spray his chunks over the dirt rather than the innocent blonde. I didn't even flinch at the disgusting display while everyone else winced and grimaced.

Vash stared up at me with wide eyes before laying his head down and giving a sigh of relief. "Thanks Felix." I chuckled. "You're welcome, but we do need to buy him a drink." Vash choked and sat up. "W-what!? Why!?" I shrugged. "I get the feeling it's supposed to happen." He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright…"


	12. Chapter 12

I jumped when I heard static, it seemed to blast from every corner of the street after I started towards the Saloon door. Glanced around I found that nobody was reacting to it, not even Vash. The said man was being dragged ahead of me and into the Saloon. I gulped. I knew what static meant, but I could have sworn it only happened with technology.

I looked at the door where Vash and the drunkard had gone and shrugged. I wouldn't be needed there. I trotted away from the building and began looking for the source of the sound. I followed where the sound seemed to get louder and louder until I reached an empty alleyway. There the noise vanished, leaving it silent as death. I gulped again. It felt like someone was looming over me, standing so close that my neck hairs stood up on end. I whipped around and snarled quickly. "Motherfuckergotaproblem?"

There was nobody there. The feeling of being watched began to slip and I called out.

"Hello?"

No answer.

I then realized the static noise had faded away. Shrugging my shoulders again I retraced my steps for a few more minutes and found the Saloon. Deciding to be casual I opened the door and walked in. My eyes landed on the back of Vash's head. _'Good, but how much did I miss?' _

"By the way, I wasn't really intending on buying you drinks but since I am, could you listen to my request?" Ah, so THAT'S where we are. Good. I padded over and pulled out a chair, luckily not disturbing the conversation much. Vash just sent me a look that asked me _'Why did you make me do this?' _I raised an eyebrow and smirked. _'I didn't buy him the drinks, I just suggested that we do because something good may come out of it.' _He huffed and then rejoined the conversation.

"Wha do ya want?"

"Frank Marlin. Do you know him?"

"Uuhh, never heard of him." In my mind, all I could think was

'_Oh really?'_

Vash leaned back and turned to the bartender. "Hey Grandma- I mean, _Miss,_ he is famous isn't he?" The woman turned around and continued her duties. "Yeah, he's famous all right. He's the hero of this here town." I glanced to the gun in the casing on the wall.

"A long time ago this town was attacked by vicious bandits. So Marlin, the gunsmith went around town handing out guns he made himself. Teachin folks how to use em against the bandits."

Vash seemed to be in awe at the tale.

"So now you know the story. So what's your business with Frank Marlin?" "Well, I just wanted him to fix my old heap, that's all."

The bartender looked down. "You're wasting your time. He'd just pawn it for booze and then you'd have to buy yourself a new gu-" We both jumped at the crash the glass made and Vash looked shocked.

Marlin chuckled humorlessly and reached for Vash's empty glass while the blonde stared at him with an expression of disapproval.

"Are you sure you want to give your gun to a complete stranger mister? You only have yourself to blame if you get shot in the back." The man poured himself another glass. "You'd have to be a damned idiot." He raised the glass to his lips and chugged it down. After that he placed it back on the table. "That's right, nothing but a hopeless old fool."

Vash picked up the bottle and poured the man another drink with an unreadable (to Marlin, not me) expression. He looked so... sad, yet he still smiled. I thought about how old he really was, and how tough a journey he's had. His belief that people were good.

I smiled and raised my hand. "Ne-ne, pretty lady!" The bartender glanced over her shoulder. "What?" I lowered my hands and switched to cute mode.

"Can I have a glass of orange juice?"

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter, but I decided it would be best to continue tomorrow. Goodnight! **


	13. Chapter 13

"GET THE HELL OUT!" The bartender yelled, tossing both drunks into the street, I was watching her do so from my position behind my chair with wide eyes. She slammed the door shut and sighed heavily. "Damn drunks…" The woman blinked and looked towards my position and frowned. I flinched and squeezed my eyes shut, fearful of being the next victim to her wrath. To my surprise she just waved me off and continued with her duties.

Until…

"G-gimmie back mah gun grandma!"

I could see her eye twitch and she ripped the door open, threw the gun out and right into Vash's face, causing me to snicker. _'I like her!' _With a slam the bartender closed the door and strode back to the bar with dignity I wish I could have. My ears unintentionally perked up and I carefully stood up from behind the chair. She sighed again. "You can stay a little longer, but don't get any ideas!" She warned.

Nodding my head vigorously I smiled. _'I seem to have lost my voice. I wonder where it went?'_ Despite having her back turned so she couldn't see me the lady still acknowledged that I responded. "Good."

The sudden quietness of the room hit me and I found myself loosing the previous cheer that being around the two drunks while on orange juice brought me. There idiocy was contagious. I sat down and leaned on the table, folding my arms and resting my head in the space they made. _'It's awfully quiet now…'_ I twitched. _'Maybe I should-' *twitch_* '_leave…'_ I sighed and stood up, waved at the bartender and dashed out the door into the open air. I quickly ran down the steps and paused at the base. I knew Vash would be busy and I really didn't like the scent of alcohol (yes I know I was just hanging out with two drunks in a saloon, I can only take so much in a night!) and I would be bored out of my mind anyways. A genius plan hit me so hard I really did stumble.

I would run.

It made me smile, the thought of running. I loved it. It was one of the reasons why _**they **_thought I was weird, but it always brought me joy. The rush of blood and wind running through me made me feel alive. I grinned widely and got into starting position, ironically facing the same direction that Vash and the drunken gunsmith took. I felt my heart begin to race without me, anticipation for the action making me jittery with excitement.

Then I pushed off, kicking up dirt as I did so. I could have sworn I heard the Eyeshield 21 theme playing. My legs were far faster than I remembered and I was practically soaring through the night air and the streets, passing houses and buildings at breakneck speeds. I giggled. Finding I couldn't stop them, the giggles soon morphed into maniacal laughter and bubbled out through my lips like a fountain. I took twists and turns through streets and alleys and even jumped over a few fenced in areas.

As I ran I realized several things. One, I had never felt so alive. Two- oops, got to jump over this fence here- I HAD run while being shot at with Vash from villagers to bandits alike, it just didn't feel quiet the same. Three, I must have built up muscle from walking endless miles- iles? Why do they call them iles? What is this planet a grocery store?- through the desert sun. Four, I had absolutely no idea where I was.

Still giggling I glanced around at my surroundings as they whizzed by. I didn't see much that looked familiar. It was a bit surprising I hadn't run into the insurance girls yet. Grunting I pushed my legs faster and dashed into an open area, and did a full circle around the fountain that stood proudly in the center. Suddenly I realized just how tired I was now and shifted my gate to a trot to lose momentum and slow down. My footsteps bounced off the buildings around me eerily and I shivered. It was so quiet…

Now calm and walking, I padded over to the fountain and placed my hands on the rim. _'I'm surprised they waste their water like this, wouldn't it be better to NOT have a fountain? It would prove expensive to have…'_ I wondered.

As I stared into the liquid matter before me I could see my reflection clearly in the moon light. Golden eyes stared back at me, with cat like ears standing at attention. It was then I remembered I hadn't had a chance to give myself a true one over since I left the manor in episode two.

I moved up and sat on the edge, supporting my weight on both my arms.

I was still pretty pale, this fact shocked me since I've been walking under the two hot suns for the past… I don't even know! My bronze hair had gotten a bit longer than I remembered, before it was just below the shoulder blades. Now it hung at mid waist. The dark grey fur on my cat ears was slowly turning to the same color of my hair, the black tufts had grown a little longer as well.

Now I looked like a fox.

A human fox.

I flinched at the thought. If only I still was…

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I looked back to my reflection. My sexy body guard (Vash) had been so kind as to get me another pair of clothes (I had to ask him to go out and get some when I had to get my first pair washed and I didn't have another pair to walk around in. His _face _when I told him. Priceless.) and I had been able to switch between them. So now my clothes were almost completely clean and fresh.

I smiled and jokingly winked at my reflection. _'Aren't I just so dead sexy?' _

I froze.

I couldn't think.

I couldn't breathe.

I couldn't do anything but stare at the water's reflection.

Because in the reflection, standing right behind me was-

"_Slenderman!_"


	14. Chapter 14

I was left staring into the water with my mouth wide open and looking like a deer in headlights. _'So much for the foxy thought.' _Was one of the few things I could coherently think at the moment. I felt something brush against my lower back, sliding up until it reached the nape of my neck and tugged at the silver chain around it. Gasping as I felt warmth return to my limbs I spun around in my seat and stared at the real thing this time. "You know about this… Don't you?" I ask wide eyed. The faceless man nodded.

I sighed and asked another important question. "Are you here to kill me? Cause that's not going to work." Slenderman shook his head. "Well then why are you following us?

A long black vector slithered over and pulled on the silver chain which held the little white and blue marble shaped… Thing, out of its place inside my shirt. Then the vector let it fall against my chest and moved to tap against my shoulder blades before retreating to wave in the air like a tail.

I raised an eyebrow. "So… You know how to use the stone thing?"

"_**Yes." **_

I jumped at the voice. It sounded so distorted and warped yet it was held a regal quality to the demonic tone it had.

"_**You will need to learn how to properly defend yourself. You have been granted a power yet it is useless when you don't have the slightest idea how to wield it. I am here to show you how."**_

A smile broke out onto my face and I leaned forward. "So you're going to help me learn to fight and protect myself with…" I paused and looked down, my smile turning into a frown. "With what _he _gave me?"

The tall man nodded.

"_**You also have something else." **_I glanced back up. _**"Something only I can teach you to use. See here." **_He moved a long black vector towards my face. I giggled. "Somebody is so going to take this the wrong way." He promptly smacked me upside the head with the long appendage making me laugh.

"_**You have the ability to use these as weapons. However yours will be made out of energy, not shadow matter." **_I stared in awe at the vector with a new found fascination. "So I can make… Tentacles? Cool!" I grinned at the possibilities.

He face palmed, if you could call it that.

"So… What next?" I asked.

_A small young boy was standing in front of me, feathery white hair and eyes like the ocean looking into mine with such innocence I felt my heart swell at being granted the gift to see it. His skin was so pale despite standing under two burning suns in the middle of the desert. He was holding something… I couldn't tell… _

My eyes snapped open and I gasped for breath, Slenderman watching me with a knowing aura around him. "W-what was that!?" He remained silent and unmoving.

A sudden noise from a nearby alley made us freeze and whip out heads around to face it. When I saw nothing there I gave a sigh of relief and turned back to face Slenderman only to find he was gone. In his place a note sat innocently, with a sketch of him in a forest of pine trees.

I frowned and bent over to pick up the note. _'Wonder why he left this…' _

I glanced around the area. When I looked back to the water my heart stopped beating for a moment.

The water was gone.

Only sand remained.

Jumping awake I scrambled to try and keep from falling to the ground, arms pin wheeling and flailing to no avail. To my horror the trashcans I had been laying on wobbled and toppled over in a large crash. Luckily they were empty and apparently recently cleaned judging by the flowery smell they emitted but the pain of metal slamming onto your head is a pretty good damper.

I muttered curses and rubbed my forehead, praying to God nobody saw that. Again luck seemed to be with me because when I glanced around there wasn't a soul in sight. I gave a sigh of relief and stood up, dusting myself off and pulling my hood over my head to hide my now somewhat messy hair.

I smirked and began walking out of the alley way, heading towards the sounds of terror and idiocy.

"Time for a gunfight." I made a gun with my fingers and chuckled.

This was going to be fun.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sorry if Felix seems a little… Different and not quite right, but I had to do this since the idea had been swimming around longer than I would like to admit. Anyways I hope you enjoy and Allons-y!**

* * *

"Here's to all the great folks who saved the town, IN YOUR EYE!" Everyone including myself cheered before I started giggling madly and taking another swig of my orange juice.

Vash laughed and flailed around a little at the bar, shouting "Grandma~! What chu waitin for? Fill 'er up!" _*Smack* _I choked and did a spit take, (effectively spewing orange juice all over the person in front of me) before I burst out laughing. "I mean please miss fill er up if you wouldn't mind?" "That's better." Then I went back to drinking my OJ, not bothering to apologize to the man I spat all over.

The day had been pretty exciting and I even got to participate in the no-bullet showdown.

_*Begin flashback*_

"_Hold it right there!" The men turned to look at us in surprise, the bartender lady and I each holding a gun pointed at the villains. In her hands she held her Frank Marlin special while I held Vash's gun in my right one. Damn it was heavy! The civilians looked on in shock as we stood unshaken in place. _

"_This gun is an original Frank Marlin special, and don't think we'll miss just cause we're women!" She warned. I smirked at them and twirled the gun in my hand to add to the effect. "I dare you to think otherwise."_

_The hideous man laughed. "Am I supposed to be afraid of this Frank Marlin? It's a rusted piece of crap! You actually think you'll hit me with that thing!?" _

_There was a silence. Then someone took a step forward, the noise loud compared to the quiet. Soon another step followed and more people started drawing their guns. The dude with the bad hairdo shouted in surprise, but then laughed. _

"_Apparently you think you've won? You think wrong!" His gun turned into multiple guns with stupid flame designs on it. _

"_A piece of parting advice you should always save your aces for last!" He cackled. The noise made my ears hurt. He stopped short when he felt something press up against the back of his head. It was Frank Marlin in his now sober glory. _

"_Checkmate mister." _

_I grinned._

"_Shootin from behind is just not my style."_

_The gang dropped their weapons and ran away like the cowards they were, the leader screaming revenge before they tripped into an idiot pile._

"_Wow, they really stick together." Vash turned to smile at Frank but stopped. "Huh?" _

_Frank looked at his hand and smiled. "Wasn't even loaded!" Vash huffed a laugh and pulled his hand out of his pocket. "Sure wasn't!"_

_The people cheered and I chuckled. They weren't the only empty guns. The bartender lady turned to look at me, a slight smile on her own features. _

"_Looks like they weren't the only ones." Sheepishly I opened the handgun to reveal absolutely no ammunition whatsoever. The people who noticed laughed some more at the situation. Time for some free drinks!_

_*End flashback* _

After my flashback I glanced over at the back of the saloon.

'_They had a stage! I didn't know they had a stage!' _With all of the juice in my system and a glance at the door revealing Vash to be looking for a can to puke in I grinned. _'Time to shine~!' 'NOOOO!'_ With as much grace as I could muster at the time I jumped from my chair and hopped across multiple tables to get to the back and jumped on stage. Flicking on the microphone thing (It didn't look quite right) and carefully taking out the 'little white box' as I had decided to dub it I tried to plug it in. Only to find the plugs were shaped differently. I frowned. _'Well that's not good.' 'Thank God!' _Suddenly the plug in my own device transformed, becoming the type of plug I needed. A smug grin overcame my features. _'Perfect.' 'No, no somebody stop her- I mean me!' _

After plugging it in and choosing the song I wanted I skipped back to the Micro phone.

"_Hey everyone! How are you all this fine evening?" _I grinned. Most of the people cheered and shouted their answers. _"Great! Well today I'm going to sing a song for all you pretty peeps, this sing is dedicated to two very special friends of mine. One you do know, the other, not so much. I hope you enjoy and please don't boo me!" _

The people who were actually listening laughed while one shouted "No promises!" much to my amusement. The song started up and I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. I was leaving the world around me to stand alone in the calm darkness. It was silent in my mind save for the music. (A/N: Please start playing "Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann English OP" thank you!) I didn't notice the slight breeze that began moving through the room when I began to sing.

"___Listen up: what can you hear?  
Does my voice simply disappear,  
Sucked away into the void, so empty and so dark?  
If there is more to this world,  
Then I can be can be certain at last  
That this drive burning within  
Has some role to fulfill._

_I was crushed by the longing welling up inside_  
_And I had just surrendered_  
_Without having touched the air above the ground or the endless sky!"_

My eyes snapped open, yet still unable to see the people cheering me on.

_"So I began to run_  
_Because I feel it, even now,_  
_These sensations overflowing in the beating of my heart~!_

_I say Carpe Diem,_  
_As I am reaching for my goal._  
_We'll create our own tomorrows 'till this world is finally whole~!_

_The answer I have found_  
_Will always burn within my soul!"_

The breeze moved past me, my hair moving with it as I remembered the meaning these words held for me.

_"Time goes on, nothing will last_  
_I will not hold onto the past._  
_I cannot waver again because I am afraid,"_

I shook my head and narrowed my eyes. Moving my arms to emphasize the lyrics.___  
"No more doubt, no more regret.  
No more things to make me forget  
That I am destined for more, and it's all in my hands!_

_I have travelled so far and learned so many things_  
_By following your shadow._  
_And now I can see that it is only me who can seize my fate!_

_I listened to your words, and I can hear them even now_  
_'Cause they echo in this memory that I hold deep in my heart!_

_I've found the reason why, and I just know it's here to stay:_  
_I was born into this world so I could cherish every day~!_

_The answer I have found,_  
_Will never ever go away~!_

_All these truths revealed themselves in a way that was so natural and warm…_  
_Those precious days of youth haven't yet come to end, and they will return!_

_So I began to run_  
_Because I feel it, even now,_  
_These sensations overflowing in the beating of my heart!_

_I say Carpe Diem,_  
_As I am reaching for my goal._  
_We'll create our own tomorrows 'till this world is finally whole~!_

_The answer I have found,_  
_Will always burn within my soul~!_

I ended the last note and jumped at the sudden noise, people cheered and applauded while I blushed and rubbed my neck nervously since the drink had worn off. Casting a glance over the crowd my heart stopped. Vash had apparently wandered back in and was gaping at me from the doorway, some others doing the same from their own place. I gulped. _'Um… What now?' _ A sudden clinging noise brought me back into reality, looking down I spotted a gold coin by my foot, followed by a few others. With a gasp I smiled widely at the people and gave them a thumbs up. "Thank you! You guys are the best audience I've ever had!" I scooped up the coins and placed them in my pocket, snatched my 'little white box' quickly so Vash didn't see it and jumped off the stage, skipping over to Millie and Meryl to stay away from the blonde gunman. Millie seemed pretty excited to see me and greeted me before I could them.

"Oh wow! Miss Felix that was amazing! Were you in a band before? You mentioned that you had audiences." I blushed again. "Y-yeah, well no. I had a friend who would sing and dance with me back home. We did it for fun and people liked it. After she got sick…" I trailed off there and the two insurance girls shared an understanding look.

Meryl smiled slightly and put a hand on my shoulder.

"We understand."

I smiled lightly back at her and stole a chair from a neighboring table. "So you guys still looking for Vash the Stampede?" I kept smiling as I knew the answer. "Yeah! But we may or may not have a lead already." Millie nodded.

Meryl looked at me seriously. "By the way since you've been traveling with that man over there, do you know his name?" I froze. I didn't think about them asking me that… Uhh think. Think! "Yes I do, but I shouldn't be the one telling you." I pointed a finger at the raven haired woman. "You should know his name by now. Why not just ask him?" I winked.

Pushing my chair out I stood up and moved to get up. "But don't worry, I know you'll find Vash the Stampede soon." With a cryptic smile I walked away, leaving them with more questions than answers. I think.

I had to worm my way through the crowd to get out the door, wrinkling my nose at the scent of fresh puke. "Damn, twice in only a couple hours." I muttered as I walked past. "Poor guy." A chuckle bubbled past my lips and I took a deep breath. The air was nice out here. Retracing my steps I found myself back at the dry fountain just sitting on the ledge. The stars were visible and the moons were out. It was an eerie sight for me despite having been here a while.

Who'd have thought a seventeen year old nobody would be in another universe on another planet traveling with an anime character with a sixty billion double dollar bounty on his head and suddenly have cat ears on her head? I gasped slightly for air at the long rant.

_'Not that I'm complaining about that but…'_ I chuckled again. _'I forgot to mention that I got to break into a dudes house and steal my companion's weapon to point it at some wackjob with a retarded laugh pretending to BE my said companion. Huh.' _I tapped my chin in thought. _'Some people would say Vash has a weird laugh but… I think it's cute.' _A smile shifted into place on my lips. _'No use in denying it, I like Vash. You wouldn't like me to deny this would you?'_

'_Teo.'_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Sorry for my long hiatus, but I'm back and ready to go! We were on vacation in Guatemala for a good while, and let me tell you: AMERICAN. FOOD. IS. SHIT. Compared to the way they make everything in Guatemala. Not only do the people actually care about the fact they have a job, they work hard during it too. They take the time to make what you buy worth your money. Hell, even McDonalds was fucking fantastic! Look for the one in the city of Antigua, most beautiful restaurant I've ever seen. **

**Well, now that my rant is over, this chapter was inspired by Heart By Heart playing in Puyallup the other day. Aaaand by how human I felt while in Guatemala. Yep. **

**Allons-y Allonso!**

* * *

The night was quiet with the faint sounds of the town ahead, music playing quietly from where we were walking towards it. Vash and I were covered in head to toe in sand and dust, but we were happy to see civilization.

The plan was simple, go to a saloon, find a hotel, and then sleep as much as we could before getting some supplies for when we leave.

Nope. Didn't happen.

I yelped as a loud explosion was heard overhead, jumping to cling to the nearest object to me. The said object shouted in surprise and I immediately knew who it was. So I clung to him harder.

God I hated fireworks.

Peeking from my place stuck to Vash's leg like glue I saw some sparks falling from the sky, illuminating the landscape gold and green before they faded away into nothingness.

I could hear people cheering in the distance, and ever so faintly I picked up glasses and mugs being clinked together.

Glancing up at Vash I asked, "Hey, is there a festival going on?" He looked down at me and nodded, lips pursed in thought. "I think so."

A grin pulled my lips up and I jumped up with a squeal of excitement. "Let's hurry then!" I snatched up Vash's free hand and began running towards the town with renewed energy. It was time to have some fun!

* * *

I looked around in awe at all the stalls and games. There were so many colors and lights and-and! "Easy Itty! Your look like you're about to faint with all that excitement!" Vash put a hand on my shoulder and smiled. I returned it and scratched the back of my head. "Well, I've never been to a festival before…"

He looked taken aback for a moment. "What? For real!? You've never been to a festival before?" He raised a blonde eyebrow. I shook my head. "Never ever. My _parents_ wouldn't take me." I muttered bitterly. As soon as I mentioned them I felt just this rolling tide of hate. Those assholes didn't deserve to be thought about in this universe.

'_They didn't deserve me.'_

Pulling myself out of that dark moment I smiled brightly before gasping and pointing at a random stall dramatically, trying to distract him for a moment. A quick glance around showed me just how very… Dirty we were. Covered (like I said before) head to toe in sand and dirt while everyone else was at least mildly clean. Turning back over to where the blonde stood I asked. "Hey, wanna get a hotel room?"

* * *

"Ah~!"

I mewled, arching my back as I stretched my arms. "It feels so nice being clean again!" Glancing over my shoulder I smiled. How about you?" Vash smiled back and gave me thumbs up.

We had taken about an hour to get ourselves washed up, and getting our clothes clean. I just changed after my shower but Vash chose to wear his customary duster after it got clean as well. They did their laundry _fast _here. But I think that it was only the places with more money to spend that have legitimate washing machines.

I was mildly miffed that I didn't get a glimpse of Vash's scars (I had yet to see them but I did get the feeling I would see them later on). It was then that I realized I hadn't seen the Insurance girls for quite some time. Did we really manage to shake them off our tail so soon?

Suddenly a leather covered hand clapped down on my now bare shoulder making me jump. I turned to look at who grabbed me and relaxed. It was just my favorite blonde.

He had a funny glint in his eyes, but the grin was still there. Was he plotting something?

"I think I know where some fun games are, and since you've never been to a festival before you just _have_ to play some!" This time he grabbed my hand and started pulling me to some random direction.

'_Something's up.'_

I raised an eyebrow and half-smiled as I was dragged behind him while we pushed through the crowds. "Oh? And just what are these games? What're you planning?" Vash just shook his head and put a finger to his lips. "It's a secret~!"

I stuck my tongue out at him while he just laughed.

Finally he pulled me to the side, looking at a… What was it called? It was originally a Roman game right? … Ah!

"Apple bobbing?" I asked, turning to look at Vash questioningly. He nodded. "Yep!" He emphasized it by adding a pop. "Huh." I looked back to the game. There were three barrels filled with water, and about six red apples floating in each. I smiled and looked up at the game manager. "How much to play?"

* * *

"Ready… Set… GO!"

The three of us dunked our heads into the barrels, snapping and biting for an apple. Oh, haha! I forgot to mention that a third person had to play the game to see who could get it first. So we waited until this lady came up and decided to join. So we had our hands tied behind our backs and now here we were. Vash couldn't seem to get a grip on the surface of his apples while the other lady seemed to be pushing them all away with her face.

I carefully calculated how I could grab an apple. My teeth had gotten sharper and my canines had gotten longer too. My jaw was also able to open to near insane amounts. A smirk pulled my lips as I spotted the perfect apple. I had accidentally moved it to a little below the surface but that was alright. I leaned down some more and opened wide before sinking my teeth into the flesh of the fruit and pulling out of the water with a splash.

"Ah gah iye!"

Vash pulled out of the water and shook his head like a dog. He pouted. "Aw, no fair!"

I grinned and punched his arm. "Oh it is _so_ fair." I wiped my face with a towel the game manager had handed me while Vash did the same.

* * *

**And that's the end of Midnight Sun Festival part one! Wish I'd gotten to my 2000 word goal, but I'm glad I got this much done. I got a serious case of writers block and had to squish my brain a lot to get this out. The idea had been swimming for quite some time but I couldn't seem to find a way to squish it out until now.  
**

**Ciao~!**


End file.
